


While The Cat's Away

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been on the phone to someone named 'Elizabeth' almost all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Takes place during Mustang's 'fishing trip', manga chapter 37; "The Body of a Criminal".   
> Written for Springkink with the prompt of: Roy/Riza: phone sex - one of the benefits of using an outside line.  
> A.N.: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the look-through.

"I can't believe him," Second Lieutenant Denard told Sergeant Russ. "He's been on the phone to someone named 'Elizabeth' almost all day."

The sergeant shook his head. "Obviously, what they say about First Lieutenant Hawkeye is true – she's the one who keeps Colonel Mustang in line."

Both men left Mustang's antechamber, hearing a throaty chuckle in the room behind them. "What did you ask me, my dear?"

"What you're wearing." Riza paused, looking through her rifle scope. No, that was a normal person; well, as normal as walked down these streets. "And don't tell me your uniform. I know that."

"Then what is it you want to know?" Her commander's voice had a teasing lilt in it before he lowered it to ask, "Do you want to know what I've got on underneath my uniform, Elizabeth?"

She smiled faintly. "I know it isn't nothing. I've heard you complain that wool chafes."

"It does as I'm sure you know from the last time we got together." He sounded so close, not like he was speaking over a line. More like he was right behind her. If she closed her eyes, Riza could imagine his breath tickling her ear. She couldn't consider such foolishness, really, and kept her eyes open. "Do you remember, Elizabeth?" Mustang asked.

"How could I forget it?" It had been shortly after Ishbal; when they'd both been so full of despair that they'd clung to each other as if they were the only living beings left in the world. Afterward, they'd both wept like children. They'd lived but at the high price of their innocence. Riza hated thinking of that time, even if it had brought her back into Mustang's orbit. Or was he in hers? Some days, she couldn't tell. "That wasn't the best time to bring up, though."

He chuckled. "Probably not. And back then, I wore standard skivvies, anyway."

"Are you saying you've changed your underwear?"

"I can afford finer things now and I do make the most of it." There was the haughty tone she knew. It made her roll her eyes. "Do you really want to know what I'm wearing, Elizabeth?"

"Only if you want to tell me, sir." The words sprang out before she could call them back. Riza wondered at her brazenness then thought it really wasn't a surprise – this wasn't a military line. No one would hear her end of the conversation except the Colonel.

He hissed, a soft, agreeable sound. "All right, my dear. I'll tell you." She could hear him moving slightly and wondered at his hesitation. "But only if you tell me what you're wearing, too."

This was not where this conversation should be going. Riza wanted to tamp down firmly on the sudden pulse between her legs but his voice, dammit, his _voice_ was enough to make her purr. "Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of money to spend on frivolities."

"Are you telling me you're wearing plain cotton?" He sounded disappointed. "I'll have to take care of that. You should be dressed in silks and satins." A squeaking sound let her know he'd shifted his weight. "I," he put a touch of importance on that pronoun, "am wearing silk." Riza rolled her eyes but Mustang wasn't finished. "A single button in front made of mother of pearl…these cost a little extra but they're worth it." A pause and he asked, his voice even lower, "Would you like me to take them off?"

Heat pooled in her stomach but her mouth went dry. Before she realized it, her mouth had answered, "Yes."

"I'll have to close the door. Wait a minute." Riza heard the clunk of the telephone receiver being set down and, a few seconds later, the sound of the door closing. She swallowed, shifting her shoulders, feeling her stiffening nipples rubbing against the fabric of her bra. A soft breath alerted her before Mustang spoke. "There. Door closed." His tone turned absolutely playful. "So? How do you want me to do it? Fast or slow?"

"Just take off the damned pants," Riza growled, hearing him laugh.

"Impatient, Elizabeth? I'm surprised," but she heard his zipper going down. "Now what?"

"Open that pearl button." She licked her lips, finding some moisture in her mouth. All the liquid in her body hadn't migrated south, though it felt like it. Riza could feel her panties getting moist. Her clit throbbed. She mentally cursed that she was here, on lookout, waiting for a 'customer'.

"Opened." His voice had gotten huskier. "What should I do now?"

"How hard are you?" Her words sounded thicker, rougher.

"That depends." The colonel still sounded playful. "Are you still dressed?"

"I'm still working," Riza reminded him pointedly.

"Bet you wish you weren't." He was taunting her.

"I'm sure you'd be thrilled to have me stowed under your desk." Riza shifted her thighs. She felt hot and swollen and it was difficult not to reach down and touch herself.

"I was thinking more of on my lap. Preferably in a skirt, so I could have easy access to your silk panties."

Riza barked out a laugh. "I told you, I can't afford those."

"Shh, my fantasy." He verbally brushed her off. "You could be leaning back, your hands on my desk top, and I could bite the buttons off your shirt."

She chewed her lip, imagining the picture Mustang was painting with his words. Forcing her gaze to go to the scope, Riza took a good look around, not even seeing anyone on the street or the tops of the buildings, since it never hurt to look there. Confirming Falman and Barry's safety, she let her hand slide away from the barrel of her rifle. "And then what?"

"Hmm. Aren't you supposed to tell me what to do next?"

Riza mentally swore at him. "You didn't tell me how hard you were."

"Hard enough that it's a good thing I popped the button when I did." Mustang sounded pleased.

"So…touch yourself. Like I would touch you." Riza dropped her hand to the button of her trousers, opening them. "Slowly."

Mustang let out a whine. "Slowly?"

"You heard me." Easing the zipper down, Riza wriggled her hand into her panties, past the curling hair guarding her lower lips. "Rub your palm over the head of your cock."

"Hmmm." Riza could hear the squeak of Mustang's chair. "It's slick."

Her fingers slid into the soft, wet cleft and Riza agreed. "It is." Swallowing a moan as she circled her clit, she managed to get out, "Stroke your shaft like I would." As if he needed a reminder, she added, "Twist your hand on the down stroke."

"So hard," Mustang breathed, "just for you." He hummed his pleasure. "Are you wet? Wish I was there with you. I want to taste you."

Hissing at that idea, Riza rubbed her clit harder. "Probably wouldn't be professional, sir."

"Oh, yes. And you are the paragon of professionality." He clamped down on a moan, only the barest sound escaping through the telephone wire. "I want to come, Elizabeth."

How he managed to keep his control, keep his voice that level, Riza couldn't fathom. She'd nearly lost words at this point, her world focusing down to two particular points – her fingers on her clit and Mustang's voice in her ear. "Me, too." Her eyes glazing over, barely able to see the window sill, much less through the scope, Riza whispered, "Come for me."

There was a muffled shout, one that she echoed, his cry sending her over the edge. Her body seemed to spiral out of her control; fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes. Electric flashes ran through her body and with what little coherent thought she had left, Riza wondered if this was how working alchemy felt – and if so, how someone could become addicted to it.

"Elizabeth?" His voice sounded shaky then he swallowed. "That was wonderful."

She smiled faintly, nodding her agreement, though he couldn't see the motion. "It was." For a few seconds, Riza allowed herself the chance to bask, to listen to his soft breath, imagine he was here with her, holding her in his arms.

The sound of a crow dispelled the fantasy and she straightened, her spine ramrod straight. Fishing in a pocket, Riza removed a handkerchief, wiping her fingers clean before zipping herself closed. "Back to work, sir. I see a potential customer." Riza cradled her rifle, peering through the scope. A crow winked at her from the building across the street, opening its mouth to scream, then flew away.

"Yes, my first lieutenant will be upset if I don't finish some of this paperwork," Mustang sighed, "so I suppose I should at least review a few reports so she doesn't shoot me later."

"If you're good, she might give you a reward."

He laughed. "Well, that might be better than the fishing trip I have planned. Take care, Elizabeth."

The line went dead, leaving Riza to her post, watching over Falman and Barry the Chopper below.

* * *


End file.
